Ne reviens pas
by titepuce5929
Summary: Lorsque James se rend compte, en fin de cinquième année, qu'il aime Lily. Pourtant les derniers mois de l'année ne sont pas de tout repos. Drague et blague en perspectives! OS


**Disclaimer 1 :**** Les personnages et l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2 :**** Les paroles de la chanson de cette SongFic viennent de « Ne reviens pas » de Johnny Hallyday.**

**Note de l'auteur :**** C'est ma première SongFic donc soyez indulgents. Sinon, si j'ai choisi cette chanson, ce n'est qu'un simple hasard. Le titre m'inspirait et je l'ai écoutée. J'ai trouvé les paroles super pour un James/Lily. POV alternés de Lily et James. Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Ne reviens pas**

_Je crois que tu dois réfléchir  
Je crois que tu me dois bien ça  
Tes regrets ne vont pas suffire  
Tes caresses ne suffiront pas  
_

Lily vagabondait dans les couloirs du septième étage. Comment Potter avait-il pu ? Elle le détestait encore plus que d'habitude en cet après-midi. Et le pire c'est qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir juste après ça. Il pouvait toujours courir ! Le petit saint James Potter, membre honoraire du clan des Maraudeurs venait de prouver définitivement qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en lui. Sauf ses caresses peut-être. La rousse chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Ces simples signes « d'amitié » d'après lui, bien qu'agréables, étaient aussi dignes de mépris que le reste de la personne de ce salaud.

Black était sorti pendant une semaine avec Eliane Harnoff, sa meilleure amie. Lily était sûre que c'était James qui le lui avait demandé pour avoir une raison de se rapprocher de la tigresse. En effet, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait se séparer de son amie, qui pendant une semaine s'était collée aux Maraudeurs. Mais Black ne supportait pas Eliane et l'avait larguée au bout de quelques jours. Elle avait été anéantie et Lily avait dû la consoler pendant trois heures durant, enfermées dans un étroit placard à balai. En sortant, elles étaient tombées sur Potter qui était miraculeusement seul. Il en avait profité pour demander à Lily de sortir, disant qu'il regrettait l'attitude de Black. Balivernes ! La tigresse avait rugi et avait donné une gifle monumentale à ce prétentieux. Eliane avait disparu et Lily s'était retrouvée seule dans ce couloir du septième étage. Elle l'admettait difficilement, mais en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu aimer James Potter.

_Si tu es prête à revenir  
Peut-être que moi je ne le suis pas  
Je garde un mauvais souvenir  
De ton "bye bye" à la prochaine fois_

James s'en voulait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir empêché Sirius de sortir avec Harnoff. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire mais visiblement, Lily ne le savait pas. La preuve était la douloureuse marque rouge sur sa joue. S'il ne s'était pas opposé à la relation de son ami, c'est parce qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En effet, James perdait tout sens de la réalité en présence de Lily Evans. Il avait même réussi à se rapprocher d'elle. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, la sorcière aux cheveux de feu lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait revenir à leurs anciennes engueulades. Mais James ne voulait pas.

Il sentit à nouveau la douleur due à l'hématome qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage lorsque Remus l'appela.

- Bon sang James, on te cherchait partout !

- 'lu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

- Lily.

- Mais je croyais que ça allait mieux ?

- Non. Mumus ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut aimer une personne encore plus fort que soi et la détester à la fois ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que je pense en ce moment de Lily, c'est normal ?

- C'est la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que ma joue a à voir là-dedans ?

- Je ne parle pas de la douleur physique. Elle vient de s'éloigner brutalement, ça te fait un choc et tu es perdu.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi.

Remus sourit et emmena James à la salle commune où l'attendaient Sirius et Peter.

_  
Passer mon temps à te maudire  
J'ai autre chose à faire que ça  
Alors à toi de réfléchir  
A toi de savoir, oui où tu vas_

Lily se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor dans l'espoir d'y trouver Eliane, mais en arrivant elle percuta Potter et Lupin. Potter lui fit un sourire et Lily y revoyait toute la semaine passée avec lui. Elle se ressaisit :

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas Potter ?

- Eh Lily ! Calme-toi.

- Ecoute, je vais être franche. J'en ai marre !

Le visage de Potter s'illumina.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux enfin sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Non, ça veut dire que je veux que tu me foutes la paix une fois pour toute ! s'énerva Lily qui avait perdu patience depuis le début de l'après-midi, tu comprends, je te déteste, je ne peux plus te voir.

- Mais Lily, on a partagé tellement de choses.

- On n'a rien partagé du tout ! Réfléchis un peu, il ne s'est jamais rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

- _Nous_ ? Tu as parlé de _nous_ ?

Agacée, Lily préféra tourner les talons, de toute manière Eliane n'était pas dans la salle, peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance du côté de la bibliothèque.

_  
Tu sais que j'aime te voir sourire  
Mais je ne recommencerai pas  
Simplement pour te faire plaisir  
Les adieux ne m'intéressent pas  
_

James était resté sur place. Cette fois, Lily était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ?! Et toutes ces fois où les autres maraudeurs s'étaient arrangés pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls enfermés dans une salle de classe, où Lily éclatait de rire quand il se mettait à maudire ses amis ? Son rire si beau, si fragile, si rare. Il aimait ce rire à un point inimaginable car quand la sorcière riait, elle ne lui criait pas dessus et ils s'entendaient bien pendant ces instants.

Mais maintenant, Lily voulait mettre une croix sur lui, ne plus le revoir. James, naturellement, ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir et pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il adorait faire enrager la rousse, la voir s'énerver toute seule et voir ses yeux briller. Il voyait à travers eux que Lily s'en voulait d'être si désagréable et il ne comprenait pas. Cette incompréhension suivait avec la deuxième raison. Il avait encore l'espoir que Lily l'apprécie et il se refusait à la quitter, lui dire adieu pour toujours. Il l'aimait trop, il en mourrait. Oui, c'est ça, il mourrait pour elle, si elle ne voulait plus de lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il continue, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

_  
Si c'est pour me proposer pire  
Ne reviens pas  
Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire  
Ne reviens pas  
_

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Lily évita les Maraudeurs de son mieux. Elle apprit que le moral de Potter était au plus bas. Elle s'en moquait, s'il ne l'avait pas embêtée à toujours lui demander de sortir elle aurait pu être plus sympa. Black réussit à la bloquer dans un couloir et lui fit ses excuses pour son comportement avec Eliane. Mais la rousse n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce bellâtre de Black. Qu'il aille brûler en enfer ! Elle l'envoya balader sans aucun remords.

Une semaine passa encore et la sorcière aux cheveux de feu entendit au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle quittait le dîner, que Potter était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Non mais quel idiot ! Il n'allait quand même pas… ? Quoi que, avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout. Lily se précipita donc dans les escaliers priant tous les saints pour qu'ils ne fassent pas des leurs. Etrangement, le château se montra particulièrement coopératif et en moins de cinq minutes la tigresse se trouva à la tour d'astronomie. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, soufflant comme elle pouvait. Elle arriva enfin dans la salle d'astronomie et sortit sur le toit. Il était là, regardant le ciel d'un air mélancolique. Elle soupira de soulagement avant d'entrer dans une colère noire.

- POTTER !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ????

_  
Ne prends pas cet air de martyr_

Potter se tourna lentement, il était habitué aux cris de Lily depuis le temps.

- Je suis là, c'est tout, répondit-il dans un soupir.

Etonnée Lily se calma et s'approcha doucement. Elle s'assit tout près du sorcier sur le bord, bien que le vertige lui serre les tripes.

- Et pourquoi tu es là ? interrogea-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Tu sais Lily, j'ai parfaitement compris, ton message était très clair.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'aime mais toi non.

_J'aimerais pouvoir t'ouvrir les bras_

La jeune sorcière fut clouée sur place. James savait pourquoi. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, juste qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Lily repris un masque d'impassibilité au grand désespoir du brun qui la trouvait super mignonne avec cet air étonné collé à la figure.

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de sauter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu aimerais que je le fasse ?

- Non ! Surtout pas !

- Ah oui ?

Il la regarda avec une lueur dans le regard. Mais la rousse répondit simplement :

- Après j'aurai ta mort sur la conscience.

James baissa la tête. Bien sûr, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais pour elle.

- Oh arrête ! Tu t'en remettras !

_  
Mais je ne tiens pas à finir  
Complètement fou à cause de toi _

Potter eut un nouvel air peiné.

- Mais, tu ne ressens pas la moindre petite chose. Tu me détestes vraiment au point…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne veux pas ta mort.

- Pour ta conscience, tu l'as déjà dit.

- Pas seulement. En fait, je serai malheureuse de ne plus avoir de souffre-douleur.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux me faire souffrir si tu sais que je t'aime ?

- C'est ça oui. Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe.

- Tu ne me crois pas, constata Potter.

- Je ne sais pas quoi croire quand je suis avec toi…

Le sorcier releva brusquement la tête.

- …je crois que tu me rends folle.

_  
Ton envie ne va pas suffire  
Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça  
Pour me convaincre et me séduire  
Pour me faire oublier tout ça  
_

- Folle dans quel sens ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir, de la haine, de la colère, de l'amusement ?

- Et pourquoi pas de l'amour ?

- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! Je croyais que tu avais compris, je ne veux pas de toi !

- Mais pourquoi es-tu venue alors ?

- Parce que j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise. D'ailleurs viens, on va rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, assura faussement Lily.

Potter se leva et se pencha vers elle.

- J'ai envie de rester dehors si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Si ça me dérange, et on ne fait pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, alors on rentre, déclara-t-elle avec autorité tout en repoussant le Maraudeur.

Soudain, Potter la saisit par la taille et sauta avec elle. Lily hurla avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur le balai du brun. La rousse se sentit vite très mal, elle détestait voler.

- Dépose-moi immédiatement !

- On ne fait pas tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

- Potter !

- Bon, mais seulement si tu me promets que tu continuera à me parler. Comme ce soir.

- Oui je te le promets, jura Lily qui aurait été capable même d'embrasser Peter pour empêcher des nausées de lui monter.

Potter se posa souplement et fit descendre la sorcière qui se précipita au château pour vomir.

_  
Si c'est pour me proposer pire  
Ne reviens pas  
Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire  
Ne reviens, reviens pas  
_

Bien entendu, au début Lily ne respecta pas vraiment sa promesse en évitant James le plus possible. Le Maraudeur s'était bien douté de cette réaction. Cependant, il trouva un moment pour la bloquer seule, Remus et Sirius s'étant arrangés pour éloigner Eliane.

- Salut Lily !

- Au revoir Potter, je n'ai pas le temps là.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ta promesse.

- Ecoute, je doit aller à la bibliothèque, si tu tiens vraiment à me parler, accompagne-moi.

- A la bibliothèque ?

- Oui.

- C'est beaucoup me demander, tu sais. Mrs Pince me déteste.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je révise pour les examens.

- Et tu ne peux pas repousser tes révisions pour bavarder ?

- Pas avec toi.

- Bon et bien, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

- Bonne décision.

Lily s'éloigna de sa démarche si élégante.

_  
Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir  
Non, ne reviens pas  
Reste où tu es, fais-moi plaisir  
Fais-le pour nous, ne reviens pas  
_

La sorcière rousse lisait un gros manuel bien saoulant sur la métamorphose quand elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire juste à côté d'elle.

- Te voilà enfin Eliane.

- Non c'est James.

Lily faillit s'étrangler.

- Je suis venu pour parler.

- Je bosse, tu vois bien !

- Oui, mais je vois aussi que tu as besoin d'une pause.

- Je te préviens, juste au cas où, mais tu es au courant que les examens sont dans un mois ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne travailles pas ?

- J'ai d'autres soucis.

- Et bien, pars, ici on bosse.

- Et bien d'accord.

Potter se saisit d'un livre de potions qui traînait et le regarda avec une grimace avant de l'ouvrir. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? La rouquine se leva pour ranger son livre et James se leva à son tour pour la suivre.

- C'est bon, je vais prendre un autre livre. Reste là, je reviens.

Le brun se rassit et Lily s'engagea dans les rayons. Elle les connaissait si bien qu'elle put quitter la bibliothèque sans se faire remarquer.

_  
Il faut du temps pour s'en sortir  
Et du temps nous n'en avons pas  
Je ne cherche pas à te punir _

James attendait et ne voyant pas Lily revenir, il la chercha un peu partout. Il fut surpris par Mrs Pince qui, doutant de ses intentions de travailler le mit dehors. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il n'eut aucune difficulté car elle était penchée sur un rouleau de parchemin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lily exaspérée quand James vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Mais tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux être lourd ? ajouta-t-elle comme il ne répondait pas.

- Euh…

- Je prends ça pour un non. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu peux me foutre la paix ?

- Oui. Je vais te laisser tranquille.

Le Maraudeur s'éloigna pour se poser sur un canapé devant la cheminée aux braises crépitantes. Il eut alors le loisir de remuer toutes ses pensées dans sa tête. Alors, il était véritablement une plaie pour elle ? Il méditait là-dessus quand Sirius le repéra et sauta sur la place libre à côté de lui, rapidement suivi par le reste de la bande. Ils se lancèrent dans une conversation assez animée et James, son moral ayant fait un bond, était écroulé de rire. Vraiment, ses amis le connaissaient trop bien !

_  
Je sais ce qui est mieux pour moi  
Tu as des yeux pour t'en servir  
J'espère que tu t'en serviras _

Lily entendit les rires de James et son cœur se serra un peu. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident. Sinon il ne serait pas si joyeux. La gryffondor secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. C'était mieux pour tout le monde, elle en première, qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole. Mais en même temps, elle voulait se réconcilier avec le brun. Non ! Lily, réfléchis un peu, pensa-t-elle, si tu sors avec lui, tu t'avoueras vaincue et il pourra te jeter pour en prendre une autre sans problème.

Satisfaite de son raisonnement elle se remit à son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Elle fut à nouveau interrompue, mais cette fois par Ruth Opry qui lui demandait du parchemin. Elle lui en donna un peu et regarda repartir la blonde vers ses amis après ses remerciements. Elle était l'une des filles les plus jolies de tout Poudlard et elle était libre. Pourquoi James ne s'intéressait-il pas à elle plutôt qu'à la rousse ? Finalement, constatant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de la 56e révolution des gobelins, elle sortit dans le parc du château pour tenter de retrouver Eliane.

_  
Tu comprends je n' veux pas finir  
Complètement fou à cause de toi  
_

Les semaines qui suivirent, James remit sérieusement en cause ses sentiments envers Lily. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus facile de la détester que de l'aimer. Après tout, la haine n'est-elle pas proche de l'amour ? Il décida de tirer un trait sur elle et, pour se changer les idées, quoi de mieux que de draguer ?

Sirius, a priori ravi des nouvelles résolutions de son ami, se mit en tête de le caser. Et c'est sans mal qu'il convainquit le brun de tenter le coup avec Opry. James aimait bien la jeune fille mais sans plus, il lui demanda de sortir la veille du week-end à Pré-au-lard. Elle avait gloussé avant d'accepter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une fille l'avait fait, peut-être parce qu'il s'acharnait sur Lily sans penser aux autres. Pourquoi pensait-il à Lily ?

A Pré-au-lard, Ruth accompagna les Maraudeurs se collant à James comme une sangsue. Et pourtant, James ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lily tout au long de la sortie. Il était perdu dans ces quelques souvenirs qu'il pouvait partager avec elle. Il sursauta donc quand Remus l'interpella.

- Oui ?

- Il y a Opry qui te parle depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ah pardon Ruth. Tu disais ?

- Si on allait voir la cabane hurlante ?

- Non ! répondit James avec un peu trop de vigueur.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai très envie d'y aller, on dit qu'elle est hantée.

- J'ai dis non !

- Mais pourquoi tu es si borné ? Allez on y va ! Pour moi, ajouta la blonde en faisant les yeux de biche.

- Non !

Et il l'entraîna jusqu'à Zonko comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas à argumenter. Lily n'aurait pas insisté ainsi. Encore Lily ! Si ça continuait, elle allait le rendre fou. Elle-même n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devenait folle à cause de lui ? A la fin de la journée, les quatre Maraudeurs faisaient une overdose de Ruth Opry et c'est sans remord que James la plaqua.

_  
Oui, si c'est pour me proposer pire  
Non, ne reviens pas  
Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire  
Ne reviens, ne reviens pas  
_

En voyant Potter garder des distances respectables avec elle, Lily avait décidé de se faire pardonner pour son sale caractère, sans pour autant accepter de lui parler d'avantage. Elle allait donner ses excuses quand elle tomba sur lui et … Opry ?! Il lui demandait de sortir et elle acceptait. Lily sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle mais elle se calma rapidement. Après tout, c'était aussi bien comme ça, il arrêterait de la harceler. Elle fit donc demi-tour avec un petit sourire.

Le lendemain Lily était de bonne humeur. Non seulement elle était enfin débarrassée de Potter mais la sortie à Pré-au-lard lui permettait de se consacrer toute entière à son amie. En effet, ses derniers temps, avec Sirius qui faisait n'importe quoi, elle était souvent près de lui. Pour lui crier dessus bien entendu ! Mais du coup, elle avait négligé Eliane qui à présent détestait le Maraudeur. Elle passa donc une journée agréable, d'autant plus que les examens des BUSE étaient finis.

Le soir, alors qu'elle jouait aux échecs sorciers avec sa meilleure amie, elle entendit le bruit circuler que Potter avait plaqué Opry. Oh non ! Le calvaire allait recommencer ! Elle espérait qu'il aurait l'intelligence de ne pas revenir l'importuner. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne s'était pas excusée. C'était mieux comme ça, il croirait qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Elle se coucha sereine ce soir-là.

_  
Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir  
Ne reviens, reviens pas  
Reste où tu es fais-moi plaisir  
Fais-le pour nous, ne reviens pas_

Pour la dernière soirée à Poudlard les Maraudeurs avaient préparé une "surprise". Ils avaient mis une potion dans les chocolats. Après tout, qui pouvait résister au chocolat ? Ainsi au moment du dessert quand la ribambelle de gâteaux, de friandises et de chocolats apparut dans les plats d'or et d'argent et que tout le monde commença à s'empiffrer, on entendit soudain un bêlement venir de la table des professeurs. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire devant l'air sévère que leur jetait la brebis qui avait remplacé le professeur Chourave. Les élèves aussi rirent et Dumbledore avait un petit sourire malicieux. Mais au fur et à mesure les rires furent remplacés par des cris divers d'animaux. Et quand ils s'en rendirent compte, les métamorphosés protestèrent à renfort de gloussements, d'aboiements, de miaulements, hennissements et compagnie. Un petit chaton, qui ressemblait plus à une boule de poils blanche qu'à un chat, ronronnait, roulé en boule sur le grand fauteuil du directeur.

- POTTER !!

- Lily ??

James se tourna vers Lily. Elle tenait dans ses bras un énorme lapin aux oreilles pendantes qu'il identifia comme étant Eliane Harnoff.

- Tu n'as pas profité des chocolats ?

- Non, je n'aime pas ça.

- Comment peut-on ne pas aimer les chocolats ?

- Ce n'est pas la questi…

Elle fut interrompue par un énorme crapaud visqueux qui sauta dans l'assiette du Maraudeur avec un air très mécontent.

- Tient ! Servilo ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un croassement.

- Excuse moi mais tu pues particulièrement, alors si tu pouvais dégager.

- Potter ! Redonne leur tous leur forme initiale ! ordonna Lily en brandissant la pauvre lapine.

Sirius éclata de rire alors qu'il renversait l'assiette de James pour faire tomber le crapaud par terre.

- Oh c'est bon, si on ne peut même plus rire un peu.

- Potter…prévint la tigresse rousse.

- Ils reprendront leur apparence demain, normalement tout le monde a fait ses bagages, donc ça ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes.

- Bon c'est vrai, je vois que finalement ça cogite un peu dans ta grosse tête, dommage que ce soit pour faire des blagues.

- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

- Et Cornedrue regarde Dumbledore, il est adorable ! s'exclama Remus en montrant le chaton qui s'étirait paresseusement.

- Au moins ça le rajeunit un peu.

Et les trois Maraudeurs, Peter n'ayant pas assez résisté et étant maintenant un rat, pour changer avait fait remarquer Sirius, et Lily Evans éclatèrent de rire. Les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas succombé à la tentation ainsi que les quatre gryffondors se débrouillèrent pour enfermer tout le monde dans la grande salle sauf Harnoff que Lily avait insisté pour garder.

Le lendemain, tous s'étaient étonnés en se réveillant dans la Grande Salle et à présent ils jetaient aux Maraudeurs des regards noirs dès qu'ils les croisaient. Seul Dumbledore semblait s'être amusé, il fit même un clin d'œil à James en le croisant au petit-déjeuner. En ce qui concernait Lily, il était évident qu'elle en avait marre des Maraudeurs, peut-être à cause d'Harnoff qui s'était réveillée avec de la laitue dans son lit et qui n'avait pas apprécié ce geste de son amie. James avait renoncé à la détester même si elle conservait cette idée à son égard. Il se rendait bien assez compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il ferait tout pour conquérir son cœur. Il voulait l'épouser, pourquoi pas avoir des enfants. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Si c'est un garçon ça sera Harry. »

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que comme Lily, je n'aime pas le chocolat (sauf les Ferrero Rocher, le Nutella et les Kinder). Sinon une review ne serait pas de refus, il suffit que vous cliquiez sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche, les critiques sont les bienvenues si c'est pour faire avancer ma façon d'écrire.**


End file.
